<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New year surprise by Onehyperboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801546">New year surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi'>Onehyperboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fluff, Like i havent slept yet and its 7 type am, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Eustass Kid, Suggestive Themes, im not even sure how to tag this tbh, just know that this was spurred on at like, way into the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New year surprises can be many things</p>
<p>(Is this out of season, maybe, do I care? No also this is only mature for now, who knows how the second chapter will change it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New year surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law impatiently tapped his figures, sure, normally he would be fine working well into the night but he requested specifically to go home early today. A few years ago maybe he could forgo the day off and work until his body ached, but that changed last year. And now all he wants out of here so he could keep to his plans.</p>
<p>Funny how a casual conversation in an online forum led to his current life situation.</p>
<p>Thankfully the surgeon that was supposed to cover him came around, while not as skilled as Law was, he would be fine for at least the week off Law planned to take. His mind brimming with excitement as he thought of how he was planning to spend this new year's eve. And the rest of it recovering</p>
<p>Driving to the store on his way home, he got some necessary items for this evening, a bottle of wine and some chocolate, and keeping them in the passenger's seat on the drive there.</p>
<p>9 pm was the time when he got back home, He planned an early celebration with his friends, and he hid away the chocolate and wine for later, checking his phone properly now that he caught a break.</p>
<p>Eustass-ya: "fireworks were fucking breathtaking, Kil managed to nab some photos" </p>
<p>He was right, Law had to give credit to the blond, the fireworks were simply stunning, and it certainly didn't hurt that he was good at taking photos. Though he was sad that he missed out on being able to call Kid while it was midnight over in his part of the world.</p>
<p>"They are"<br/>
"Sorry I wasn't able to text sooner, I was in work at least an hour longer than I wanted to be."</p>
<p>"Dude relax, it's fine, I'll still give you a call when midnight hits in your area, don't worry bout it, we can still celebrate together"<br/>
"That's the fun part about time zones"</p>
<p>"I guess, I'm sorry I wont be able to text more, got some small party things I need to get done"<br/>"I'll probably call when the party dies down a bit"</p>
<p>"Dont worry, I'll just drink myself stupid while I wait to call"<br/>"Or you can send me a pic and I'll distract myself that way"</p>
<p>Law let out a snort at that, Kid was so simpleminded sometimes, not that he would ever admit that's one of the things he loved about him. But he decided to indulge his request. After a much needed shower.</p>
<p>The water was warm and nice on his body, while he hadn't worked that hard today, he was still sore all over, and grimy, the smell of soap and shampoo washing the day away, soon steping out of the shower, drying himself off and slipping on a pair of rather raunchy lace underwear the redhead had decided to send him for Christmas.</p>
<p>Laying on his bed and posing he snapped a photo, and then a few more because he wasn't satisfied with the first, and sent the one he did like to Kid. Being very pleased at the response he got from him.</p>
<p>"Shit have I ever told you how fuckinh hot you are?"<br/>
"Jesus I hit the jackpot with you"<br/>
"Like christ Law, your a sexy motherfucker"<br/>
"Also hey wait a second, is that a new tattoo? Am I seeing a bit of a new tattoo?"</p>
<p>"That would be a surprise for later."</p>
<p>"God you have no idea half the things I wanna do to you right now"</p>
<p>"Considering how many you have told me that makes me somewhat concerned, but also very curious, share them with me later tonight."</p>
<p>"That's the plan babe"</p>
<p>And with that, Law set to getting changed into something less lacy, and much more covering before Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and the others arrived.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
11:30 was when things finally came to winding down, now more than ever were they just waiting for the countdown, Law retreating to his room for a bit to actually call Kid like he planned, and was disappointed when he didn't pick up, an apologetic text was sent to him right after.</p>
<p>"Ok so like, I'm sorry I didn't pick up just"<br/>
"I'm kinda like"<br/>
"Doing something rn that I can't call you."<br/>
"Like babe fucking trust me I want nothing more than to hear you"<br/>
"But I've got a few things I need to do"<br/>
"Like you said you had a surprise? Same here kinda"<br/>
"I promise you, you'll love it"</p>
<p>"You better make it worth not picking up, I missed hearing you too"</p>
<p>"I know I know, just"<br/>
"Like gimme half an hour and you'll totally get it."</p>
<p>The surprise was for midnight? Alright, he could wait for whatever Kid had planned, but the redhead better make up for that missed call.</p>
<p>He left his room and his friends questioned why that call was so short, he didn't want to worry them so he simply made a noncommittal noise and went for a glass of wine someone else brought, curiosity now starting to eat at him for what Kid could possibly be planning.</p>
<p>"Come on! Don't brush it off like that? Why was it so short, you're usually on calls with him for like, hours!" Penguin really never knew when to quit did he. "Did he say something to hurt you? Because if that asshole-"</p>
<p>"It's fine Penguin, he's planning something apparently and it just won't be ready for a bit, so he couldn't pick up." </p>
<p>Seeming to satisfy Penguin for now, he relaxed and let the time pass, the party picking up a little steam as midnight drew closer. And his phone buzzed, letting him know Kid was still awake.</p>
<p>"Ok so like, I think everything is set up now but I can't call you just yet because like, stupid reasons"</p>
<p>"Any examples of those reasons?"</p>
<p>"Would ruin the surprise."</p>
<p>Sighing he thought about just calling anyway but was interrupted by a, knocking At his front door?</p>
<p>"Hold on, someones knocking at my door"</p>
<p>"Who? What? Are you like? Expecting anyone?"</p>
<p>"Probably some poor drunk at the wrong house, I'll send them off"</p>
<p>"What if it's a serial killer?"</p>
<p>"I'll be able to handle that."</p>
<p>Putting his phone away and peering through the peephole, he found that it was blocked by something, likely a hand, and the knocking was started again. Although slightly worried, the alcohol that had made its way through his system made him less cautious, opening the door just out of curiosity alone.</p>
<p>He could have cried when he opened the door, the cries of happy new year echoing from his living room but he couldn't focus on that. Just on the voice right in front of him</p>
<p>"Happy new year babe." There he was, Kid, right in front of him and he couldn't be happier, he didn't even have any words to say, just pulling him into the house and into a messy kiss, he didn't need air right now. Just Kid all over him.</p>
<p>Kid apparently agreed with that thought as after the initial shock wore off he was kissing back, hand gripping onto his ass and making damn sure that annoying lipstick was stained onto his lips. Sure it wasn't to be pleasant to clean up but that didn't matter right now.</p>
<p>Pulling away for air was the hardest thing either of them have ever done. Panting and keeping close, the cold of the outside snapping them back to reality, Law moving and getting the door shut, bringing attention to them.</p>
<p>Penguin, of course, being the first unfortunate victim of seeing them like this, a wave of embarrassment washing over Law as he made eye contact.</p>
<p>Pure silence held the room for a moment.</p>
<p>"So um… Penguin, this is Kid, he decided to surprise me for new years like this. By uh, coming over." His voice wavered, his face red from alcohol and embarrassment</p>
<p>A quick nod came from Penguin, and he quickly made his way back to the others, probably to reformulate the 'hurt him and die' talk they planned to have once Kid came over in person, and likely because Kid was much taller in person than cameras would have you think.</p>
<p>"So." Kid started as he removed his coat, and heaven have mercy pictures could never do justice to the figure in front of him, nor video for that matter. "Wanna show me that surprise you had?"</p>
<p>"Maybe tomorrow, after everyone leaves so you can really enjoy it."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan babe."</p>
<p>Another kiss was pressed to his lips, and he relaxed into the touch. A soft set of words spoken while taking a breath of air.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Words said countless times on the phone and over text and through video, held so much more when finally said in person. A smile gracing Laws lipstick stained lips, but the storm brewing in his living room now demanding his attention, lest his friends convince themselves that Kid had to be escorted out, as much as he cared about them they certainly got carried away in their overprotective nature.</p>
<p>"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."</p>
<p>"Did I make up for that missed call?"</p>
<p>"Definitely."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A second chapter for what Kid wants to do to Law will probably be posted eventually lol, for now take this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>